


I've got a fever, so can you check?

by hyukaslips



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Huening Kai, aggressive sex, aggressive yeonjun, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukaslips/pseuds/hyukaslips
Summary: Yeonjun's ruts has always been too aggressive, any omega being able to help him.Everything changed when he almost attacked Kai by mistake, suddenly being tackled and dragged around by his overprotective alpha half brother, Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	I've got a fever, so can you check?

**Author's Note:**

> Another small work, writing specifically for #XTXFEST in Twitter.
> 
> Title grabbed from Dua Lipa's song

At this point, Yeonjun was used to it. 

In reality, he would never get used to it. 

Spending another rut by himself was hell and he knew it was coming next week, only the thought of it making him get a headache. It wasn't that he didn't want to have a rut partner, God knew he needed it. The problem was another. 

A normal alpha, experiment ruts which made them horny, needy to breed a fertile omega. And yes, Yeonjun had the same urge. 

The thing was that he wasn't able to control his wolf, wasn't able to keep at least a little of his mind.

He got extremely violent, a level in which, once —for his embarrassment and shame— he almost got his partner killed. 

After that, he never tried having another rut partner. It was for their safety. Even if each time, he had a list of people offering themselves to spend the hell of a week he went through. No. Yeonjun couldn't take the risk of hurting someone else. 

Sighing, he grabbed his phone, checking his messages.

🐧: hyung!! Morninggggg  
🐧: Remember that you have to come today and teach me Calculus  
🐧: Is 3pm fine?

Shit. He had forgotten completely.

🦊: Hyuka, I almost forgot—  
🦊: but yeah, 3pm sounds fine to me

It wasn't even a minute before his phone vibrated again, with the other's reply. 

🐧: I knew you'd forget haha  
🐧: But okayyyy >3< see you later

Groaning, he laid flat on the couch, it wasn't like he didn't like being with the younger, all the other way around, he was such a sweet omega, gentle, caring and funny. He loved spending time with him. 

But Yeonjun was feeling like absolutely shit, his body felt heavy and plus, the heat of the summer making him more lethargic. 

Why the fuck summer even existed? It only made his existence more miserable. 

Anyway, nothing of that was Hueningkai's fault, so, he brought himself to shower and got dressed decently, his body still feeling so heavy. Looking at his reflection as he fixed his hair, he noticed the dark big circles under his eyes, rubbing them slowly. He looked so... Tired, that he remembered he didn't sleep that bad the past week to be in such a miserable state. Shrugging, he exited the bathroom, deciding to skip food as he collected his stuff to leave. 

\--  
The walk from his apartment to Hueningkai's place was not more than fifteen minutes, so he walked slowly, texting absently, not really paying attention to the strong smell of the flowers from the nearest park, nor to the burning sun hitting the back of his neck.

He only got to notice as he felt sweat running down the curve of his neck, fanning himself with his hand as he waited for the younger to open the door. 

It took him less than ten seconds, but for some motive it was the longest ten seconds of Yeonjun's life.

"Hyung? Are you okay?" Kai's soft voice welcomed him, standing as tall as he was in the door, expression worried. 

"Hyuka, hi, yeah, it's only the heat. It's awful outside." The older laughed it off, taking off his shoes and hugging the taller omega, making him giggle.

"Let me bring you some water, then. It will help you." Yeonjun ruffled his hair, smiling lightly before he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving behind a sweet trail of his scent. Pineapples. 

God, Yeonjun loved pineapples. Feeling his nostrils dilate involuntarily, he shook his head, trying to focus. 

What the fuck was wrong with him? 

Kai returned with the glass not long after, extending it to him as he took a seat next to his seat in the extensive dinner table. There were papers all over it, messy handwriting on them. A fluffy pencil case opened, pencils spread over the table, he picked one, looking at the younger. 

"Okay, where do we start?"

\--

The pink haired was doing his best to explain the exercise in the sheet, using another one to fan himself as he wrote down some numbers. 

"Hyuka? Can we turn the air conditioner on? It's so fucking hot in here." Hueningkai looked back at him confused, turning to the side. 

"Hyung, it's working... It is indeed a little cold now." Then why was he burning so badly? "Are you sure you are not sick?" The younger lifted a hand to press it over his forehead, the sweet scent filling his nose again, making something curl in his guts. 

When he realized, it was too late. 

It was impossible, he still had another week, he—

The soft touch over his forehead made his eyes fall close, a low growl resonating in his throat, opening his eyes as he grabbed Kai's wrist harshly, startling him. 

"H-hyung, let me go..." The younger said softly, trying to keep himself calmed. But Yeonjun knew better, his scent betraying him quickly, drowning in the smell of fear with a satisfied smile.

“Why would I do that?” His voice was low and raspy, tugging harshly at the younger’s arm, making him stumble over the table and pinning him there as the other struggled to set himself free.

“H-hyung please… Let me go.” Kai cried out, tossing around as he tried to escape from the iron grip that has him restricted, panic settling over his body when he felt the older lifting his shirt, teeth dragging up his porcelain skin, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

Yeonjun was enjoying the feeling, the wolf attracted by the smell of fear, one hand gripping a soft thigh roughly, hearing the younger whimper in pain but his body starting to give up under the dominance of the alpha, sobbing as he fought back weakly. “P-please…”

It smelled like glory, the distress of the other like syrup on his tongue, eyes a dark angry red as he looked up, meeting the brown scared ones. He was so beautiful, he wanted to lick his tears, eat him. He wanted to taste his blood and make him carr—

His body was violently separated from the warmth of the omega, hitting the floor roughly and groaning in the evident pain he was after the fall. He could hear the younger crying someone’s name but his brain was filled with anger, who had dared to—

“Hyvka get out…” He bared out his teeth at the presence of another alpha, which was covering the omega with his body.

“B-but Soobin-hy—” Yeonjun could hear the other’s small voice behind.

“Out. Now.” The pink haired stood up slowly, eyes never leaving the other’s. “Leave to Taehyun’s and stay there until I call you.” ‘Soobin’ was talking to the omega, but he kept his eyes over Yeonjun all the time, studying all his movements carefully. 

Seeing in the peripheral vision as the younger ran to the door, he was unable to stop himself as he tried to reach him again, this time being tackled by a way too big figure into the floor, both of them colliding against a small table in the living room, breaking it with the force of the impact.

The smaller heard the door closing with a loud sound, trying to escape from the other’s grip on his arms, ending turning them around and making his best to stand up again, just to be tossed again, this time into the couch, falling into his face, biting his own lip roughly, metallic taste filling his mouth. A hand on his shoulder turned him around, making him face the purple haired boy which was on top of him, his big hands wrapping on his neck and squeezing it with force.

“Do you think I would let you abuse my brother?” The other say, digging his finger deeper, until Yeonjun started to struggle, choked sounds leaving his broken lips as he fought to breathe, hands trying to push the bigger alpha away. But he couldn’t, starting to feel lightheaded by the lack of air, scratching over Soobin’s face, feeling something warm running down his fingers. 

His head and his cock were throbbing painfully, squirming around and trying to push his hips up in search of some friction, something warm moving up his spine. “Fucking weirdo, getting turned on by this? Are you such a needy bitch that you are getting off on this?” He let go of Yeonjun’s neck and the pink haired was sure there was an impression of his fingers. Breathing raggedly, all the air that was collected in his lungs went out when he felt a harsh slap on his cheek, choking in air he was trying desperately to get in his sore throat.

“Now you are not going to say anything?” His head could barely focus, not able to form coherent sentences as he looked with teary eyes at the purple haired boy which was clearly alert for him to keep fighting.

“H-help me, please....” Yeonjun said, in the second of sanity his wolf allowed him, noticing how the taller’s eyes opened, confused, trying to understand what he meant. “Rut, I need, fuck—” He growled, trying to keep his mind focused enough.

“What the fuck? There’s no way I would let you...—” Yeonjun screamed in anger, a sound that was almost a howl. 

“No, stupid cunt, you fuck me!” He said, trying to get the bigger alpha off from himself, his instincts making him feel vulnerable being on his back.

The other stayed in silence, just studying the older’s face, maybe thinking that he was joking around, that he just had said that to startle him and escape. But the pink haired stayed there, shaking so bad that Soobin thought that there was something wrong about him. With his last string of sanity, he moved a hand over the younger’s neck, lifting his head to kiss him roughly, silently asking again.

To his surprise, the purple haired kissed him back with the same intensity, holding his waist so tight that it bordered the uncomfortable, suddenly grinding down over his hard cock and forcing a moan from his bloodied lips. Growling again, he tugged anxiously at the other’s shirt, taking it off and running his hands down the taller’s chest, trying to ignore the anger pooling in his brain, the need of being in control again burning in his guts.

The younger pressing him closer and he couldn’t stop the impulse of biting his shoulder, trying to push him off his body, tasting the flavour of blood, growling and baring his teeth once more. 

His anger lasted a few seconds before he felt another harsh slap on his face, which added to the pulsing pain he already felt in his cheek. “It seems the only way for you to behave is to treat you like a cheap whore, Yeonjun…” The older growled again at him, the lack of the honorific that he deserved making his unstable temper boil again. About to snap a reply, the words died on his plump lips as his body was turned around, bruising grip on his hips as his upper half was bent over the cushions.

The older tried to lift himself up again, but his attempts were stopped by a heavy hand on his back, pressing him down like he was a doll, panic and excitement raising into his spine as his clothes were tugged down harshly, feeling the cool air hitting his feverish skin, cock leaking and twitching. Yeonjun growled again, his body wanting to give up already, but his mind not allowing him to do it, still trying to struggle to move. 

“Let me go!” He screamed, baring his teeth and trying to take one of Soobin’s arms off his body, unable to do it due to the position. 

“You wanted me to fuck you and that’s what I am going to do. Maybe that way you’ll learn.” Yeonjun tried to reply when he felt the tip of the other’s cock brush his ass, shaking around violently, only to be pinned down, the weight on his back almost not letting him breathe. Maybe it was the feeling of being opened wide, a pained cry that could be heard around the room, legs shaking as his hole was stretched around a thick girth. God, he felt like he was going to die, the pain leaving him breathless.

His head fell over the soft cushions, tears making the fabric wet. The pink haired whimpered when he felt the younger’s thigh flushed against him, something in his mind cracking, mind flooding full in pain and pleasure. “Such a good omega for me…” He could hear the taller’s mocking voice. “You look like you were made to take cock, pretty.” 

Yeonjun lifted his hand, holding himself in shaky arms, turning to see the face of the other. “If you are going to treat me like if I was an omega, then I might want to look for a real alpha to fuck me then…” There was a thick silence between them for way too long seconds but the older couldn’t let escape the detail of the younger’s eyes going from a warm brown to a deep red. 

It was such a beautiful sight, it made his stomach curl as he pressed his ass back, whining in pain, still not used to the feeling not having a spare second to breathe before a hand tangled around his hair, pulling at it roughly, forcing his back to arch like a bow, a big chest pressed firmly against his body. “It isn’t that, no? You just are thirsty for cock, just hungry of being pumped and breeding full of cum…” Yeonjun shivered, gasps elicited with each thrust, whole body shaking as he drowned in pleasure, hands gripping back desperately, trying to put the younger closer, faster, harder.

It was addicting. He could feel himself getting addicted to the feeling.

How sick of him.

Just the thought of getting breed filthily made his dick twitch against his stomach, knot dangerously close to start swelling. Yeonjun knew he should be ashamed, disgusted by the idea but fuck—he couldn’t think of something hotter than that. Mind clouded in sick pleasure, he moaned lewdly, body pushed forward with every movement, only to be dragged back by the hair and the hips, forcing to impale himself in the other’s alpha length.

“A-alpha…” He babbled, tongue lolling out messily, inside his mind wanting to throw a fit for being so weak.

“C’mon baby, tell alpha what do you want…” Soobin slowed down and Yeonjun wanted to cry in frustration. “Want me to breed you? Pump you full of my pups?” He just nodded, pushing his hips back, clenching involuntarily around him but the younger only held him tighter. “Used your words, c’mon, or did I already fucked you dumb, pup?” Fuck, at this point, he just wanted to come and he would do anything.

But it wasn’t that easy. The older alpha struggled for long seconds, pride too big to let him humiliate himself with that but making the big mistake of shifting, just a slight move which made the head of the younger’s dick to press against his prostate.

He moaned so loud and high that he barely could recognize himself, melting over the strong chest, head threw back.  
“P-please alpha…” Purple hair brushing his face, he rubbed his nose over the other’s neck, feeling his knot expanding slightly. “N-need you to knot me, fill me up with… with your pups, please. Make me just want your cock—” Yeonjun whimpered, gripping Soobin’s thighs as he mouthed over his neck, where a mating mark should be placed at some point of his life.

A lick over his scent gland was enough to make him moan in Soobin’s ear, eyes rolling back as an almond scent filled his nostrils, thrusts getting fast and hard, just like he wanted. 

“I need to pull out.” The younger said, urgently. The pink haired gripped at his hair with one hand, making him look at his red eyed.

“Knot me.” He growled, feeling so close to release it was driving him insane. “I don’t care if it hurts.” Yeonjun mumbled over his lips, brushing them sensually. “Wreck me, alpha.”

The older man choked in his spit at the feeling of the base of Soobin’s cock swelling. Fuck—it really hurt, eyes tearing as he gripped at the younger’s hair like his life depended on it. “Fuck, f-fuck, fuck, Soobin-ah—” He chanted as the taller alpha started to pump his cum inside of his stretched hole, the feeling of being bred full sending him over the edge, the most intense orgasm he had ever felt ripping through his veins in between the pain he was.

Falling forward into cum-stained cushions, he whimpered pathetically, hot tears rolling down his bruised cheeks. His whole body was sore, his ass felt on fire, he would probably fall off a cliff and feel less pain than now but, but the first time in his life, he felt satiated. 

He cried in relief.

Soobin’s hands were touching him carefully, body bruised by the rough treatment. “Yeonjun-ssi, are you okay...?” The older could feel the fear in his voice, he breathed shakily.

“I’ve never felt better, Soobin-ah.”

—the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until this point!
> 
> If you are curious for more, you can also follow me on:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/hyukaslips)  
> [Curious Cat](https://www.curiouscat.qa/hyukaslips)


End file.
